galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Wolfenstein
The Siege of Wolfenstein was a major battle that was the successor of a previously failed attempt to storm the mountain. The Africans returned to the river banks of both rivers with reinforcements & began to shower the village of Wolfenstein in cannon fire. The Madagascan villagers hastily recreated cannonballs & some cannons lost in the last battle. If the Africans had actually managed to destroy Wolfenstein, they would've managed to storm Mount Madagascar. Background Siege Preparations Stall Battle Bombardment Problems with the village As the time of the siege went by with no trades with the Amazonians, problems began to arise during the battle for the soldiers & the villagers. Electrical failure The main issue was electricity. The Winston forge was producing 60% amperage of power on the first week, however, the end of trades caused this to lower the village's oil. To conserve it, the Winstons had to shut the furnace down to 12% amperage. Anything over 20% would consume too much oil that the village wouldn't be able to conserve enough throughout the battle. Eventually, the Winstons had to shut down everything to conserve power during a monsoon blackout to keep the oil. With more water getting poisoned by the waste byproducts produced by the burning oil, the hydroelectricity generator continued to lose power as the waste damaged the generator due to the fact it didn't have filters. Colonel Winston, keeping track of it's progress, continued to note a rapid fall in amperage on the power meter of the generator. On January 24, the meter read 32 amps, on January 28, the meter dropped to 23 amps & on February 1, the meter dropped down to 7 amps. Eventually, the village had to go into a blackout to conserve oil for 7 days. Scarceness of food The second problem was an issue about food. Hunters had to leave the village, rain or shine or snow to get food. Some were mauled & killed by bears while others had to starve because they couldn't catch anything. Wild game, such as turkeys, chickens & moose ran around the mountain. The number was extremely low, not enough for the village. Julien, realizing the problem, shipped a huge amount of food down the mountain to the village. However, this cut the amount at the top of the mountain in half. Julien, sneaking back over the Summit Trail, traded with the Amazonians for extra food. Water pollution A major problem arose later in February. The septic tanks for Wolfenstein, that were damaged in September, were replaced. However, the burning of the oil produced a semisolid waste byproduct that was dangerously toxic. Unable to store the waste in a safe manner, the villagers had to dump the waste in the river. Until February, the septic tanks continued to fill up, cleaning the water so it was fresh for drinking. However, on February 16, the villagers happened to notice that the water in the plumbing was becoming strangely tainted. Those who drank the water were killed after a few days of ingestion & Julien took notice to the septic tanks, which were full. This constant flow of polluted water couldn't stop & the flow damaged the filters as the septic tanks couldn't hold any more water. Julien made sure that the relief valves were carefully installed correctly to prevent the buildup of extra waste from causing the waste to pour back into the water. Julien's court measured the toxicity of the water & found it reading a measurement of 8p, if anything was over 15p, the water would be too toxic that it would kill anyone who drank it would die in minutes. Bart & Orenthal Winston were brought to the attention of this & Julien advised them to build an extra septic tank. To fix the problem, Julien's engineers began working on a model of household items to create a septic tank. The Wolfenstein River septic tanks were spherical, while the Niagara River septic tanks were rectangular. Julien told the engineers to figure out to fit a square septic tank into the round ones. With the pollution levels rising up to 12p, Bart & Orenthal recieved instruction to put together several square septic tanks to attach to the round ones. They installed the septic tanks under pressure of the battle, after successfully installing the last tank, the water toxicity, reading at 14.8p began to drop to 9p & continued to fall to 2p. The septic tanks kept the water at a safe level for the rest of the battle. Ammunition shortages Continuous use of cannons & cannonballs, in retaliation to the African bombardment, during the previous battle caused a shortage in ammunition. The Winstons had to continue to think of a way to weld cannons & cannonballs for the banks. Orenthal then cranked up the amperage & the Winstons forged enough cannons. But they had to shut down the furnace immediately to conserve the oil for another week to keep power. Damage fixes Return of fire Defeat of the Africans Category:Madagascar Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa